Magick Within
by Unique Free Radical
Summary: Liz discovers that she’s a blood witch, and along with it comes a whole new destiny.
1. Prolouge

Title: Magick Within Disclaimer: I own neither Roswell, or the books by Cate Tiernan! Summary: Slightly based on the books Wicca by Cate Tiernan (there called something else in America, and if someone knows what, I would be grateful. Here in England they're called Wicca). Liz discovers that she's a blood witch, and along with it comes a whole new destiny. No one has been shot either, so the humans do not know of the aliens.yet. Couples: CC all the way! Rating: PG:13 (might change) Authors Note: although kinda based on the book, the only similarities are how Liz finds out that she's a witch, and how her mother died. Other than that it's my own. ( The writing in the beginning is Liz's birthmother at 16, writing in her book of shadows, not Liz writing! Oh and murin beatha da means soul mate!  
  
Prologue  
  
Here I am at the beginning, the first entry in my book of shadows. I a witch by blood, both my mother and father are witches, and theirs before them. I belong to one of the seven great clans, though I do not know of which that I belong. I am powerful, as strong as my own mother, but I would like to think that I am calm and wise like my own father. But then I wish I was fire, it's so beautiful. I wish I could do Magick with fire all the time!  
  
I have joined a Coven, which goes by the name Belwicket. There are 15 blood witches in the Coven, including Angus O'Connor. Sometimes I wonder if he is my murin beatha da? I wonder if he loves me, though we are not together, but maybe in time I will find out! Bradhadair  
  
Liz POV  
  
Some days I wonder how Maria convinces me to do things!  
  
"Liz come-on us starting our own Coven would be so totally cool!" Maria pleaded with her large green eyes, and no matter how hard I try, I can't turn anything down when she gives me that look!  
  
"Yea Liz, even my and Valenti here think it's a great idea!" Alex told me pointing to Kyle who was sitting next to us. The four of us we're sitting in a booth in the crashdown, which Maria's mother and Kyle's father owned. Their parents had married last year, making them stepbrother and sister.  
  
"Well I don't know." I looked at the 3 expectants faces. The four of us had so many different personalities I wondered how we were friends at times. Maria was like the wind; unpredictable, but was always there when you needed a breeze on a summers days. Alex was like the earth; grounded, solid and you could depend on him, though sometimes he hated that! Kyle was like water; calm at times, but could become passionate like the waves and create tide waves around him. Did that make me like fire? Hot, burning, and so incredibly beautiful? Unlikely!  
  
"Please Liz, I would do you homework for a month!" Kyle added. Everyone laughed at this. Kyle was the one who always needed help with homework, so why offer to do mine?  
  
"How about I say yes, if you DON'T do my homework, like ever?"  
  
"Deal!" Kyle grinned, Alex nodded his agreement, and Maria began squealing.  
  
"This will be the most totally excellent thing ever! My mom will be so proud!" Maria was a blood witch, both her mother and father had been witches. They had come from a long line of witches, who were from the Burnhide Clan one of the seven great clans. They used Gems, crystals and metals for magick. However her father skipped town when she was little. I always remembered how Maria used to come to my house every night and cry her eyes out! Jim Valenti wasn't a witch, but Amy DeLuca loved him none the less!  
  
"Yea, she will be. And you can teach us all about runes and stuff! Your mom tries to teach me that, but she's slightly scary." Kyle gave Maria a small grin, and Maria just threw some fries at him.  
  
"So what shall we call ourselves then, if we're in a Coven." Alex interrupted the 2 siblings before anything got out of hand. I thought long and hard.  
  
"This sounds slightly crazy, but how about elemental?" I suggested. "I mean think about it, between the 4 of us, we pretty much cover each of the elements!" Everyone agreed.  
  
"My little Lizzie. I shall make a Wicca of yet!" Maria smiled, which lit up the room. I wish I could do that, Maria is so beautiful, while I'm so. plain. I notice Maria's smile change. I look in the direction that Maria is looking, and threw the doors of the crashdown I see Michael Gurien enter, followed by Max Evans. Max is like a modern day Adonis, I just want to know how someone can be that perfect! I wish that he would just look my way, but theirs no hope in hell for that. I notice him pause and look around the crashdown, as if he was looking for something. I look away so he doesn't see me staring.  
  
"So when shall we begin our meetings?" I ask Maria, but she nudges me in the side.  
  
"Look up, but don't look to obvious." I look up, and there I see Max Evans staring back at me. like he's reading my very soul. murin beatha da. Ok so where did that come from. I'll have to ask Maria. Finally he looked away and the spell that was over us was broken.  
  
"Liz, Earth to Liz, and one home?" Alex waved a hand in front of my face.  
  
"What? Oh sorry Alex."  
  
"That's Ok, we all know when Max Evans enters a room, and you're lost to us. We understand!" Alex smiled. "Anyway we have decided that our meeting will be by the lake in the desert, where its away from prying eyes, and gives us lots of space to work with! Tonight a 8 Ok with you guys." Maria and Kyle agreed with Alex, and Maria began making a list of what we would need. She also told the 3 of us to buy blank books, so we could each start our own book of shadows. and you know what, this looks like it might be more fun than I thought. 


	2. Part 1: Let the Magick begin

The omens mainly come from Spells by Matthew Green, but I altered them slightly.  
  
Part 1: Let the Magick begin.  
  
May 2 1972  
  
Today at our Coven meeting we discussed charms and omens. Most talked about money, I wanted to talk about love and how to bring that into my life. Of course I'm foolish if I think that the older witches in our Coven want to talk about love. But I did notice Angus look my way a few times. That was encouraging!  
  
But I did learn a few charms that might be useful, of course I could just alter them for love.  
  
At the stroke of mid-night stand on the porch and rose petals into the threshold to bring love to the house. Your meant to use money for it to bring wealth, but love is better. Sprinkle peppermint tea in the home to attract gnomes, which bring prosperity. I will so have to try that! Bathe with water, where coins have been placed to cloak ones self in the energies of wealth. Sure thing! I wonder is bathing with rose petals brings love! - Bradhadair  
  
Liz's POV  
  
So here we are, out in the desert by the lake. Maria drove the four of us up here in her jetta. I'm not sure what to expect. I have my book of shadows in my backpack, the same as Kyle and Alex. Maria took us to a local shop called Practical Magick to buy them. The shopkeeper, Andy, kept giving me some strange looks. I think I heard him say something about being in the blood. whatever that means! Anyway the 3 of us each book a black book from there. The cover of Alex's is dark green, with Book of Shadows inscribed in silver. The cover on Kyle's was dark blue with BOF inscribed in gold. I was going to buy a red book, but the other shopkeeper, Melinda, insisted that I buy another book. The cover on this one had a red and purple marbled pattern on it, and was at least 3 times as thick as the guys' books. When I asked why I had to have this one, she told me that my blood wanted it. then told me I could have it on the house. Maria really does have some strange friends! I did note that in the bottom corner of each page LP was inscribed. That's pretty cool, goes with Liz Parker rather well!  
  
"Hey guys, come look at my book of shadows." Maria called the 3 of us to her. Her book of shadows was plain black, and looked to be half full of writing already. Glancing threw it I could see spells that I was dying to try out, though I would never tell Maria that. I was still weary of this whole Wicca idea, but if it makes Maria happy.  
  
"So what shall we do first?" Alex asked Maria. The 2 of them, and Kyle, began to discuss what we could do. I myself however felt drawn to something, not to far away from the lake. I began to walk up the hill keeping an eye on the lake. You see some of the lake is hidden by the hill, meaning that you had a good hiding place. In fact if someone was driving up to the lake, or even swimming in the lake, you might not know it. It was like having 2 lakes for the price of one. I kept walking and in the distance I could clearly make out a jeep. I wonder if that was Max's jeep, but I doubt he even know that this place exists. I keep going and spot a shoe by my foot. They looked like military boots, I recognised them, but couldn't place where I had seen them before. the other boot was a little to my side, and so was a white T-Shirt, and a pair of black jeans.  
  
*SPLASH*  
  
"What the fuck?!?!" I screamed, and before I knew it I lost my footing and fell head first into the lake. The thing was I couldn't swim. I went under, I couldn't breathe. The water was surprisingly deep, and I kept sinking. I tried to move, but I hit my head on something hard. and the blackness came.  
  
Max's POV  
  
I had another argument with Isabel and Michael today. They just keep raving on about how I should get over my obsession with Liz Parker. But I can't help it! She's so beautiful she takes my breath away. Something about her draws me in, like I'm under a spell. I want her for my own, but I can't have her. I'm an alien King of some planet that died years ago. It reminds me somewhat of superman and Clark Kent. but he got the girl in the end, and with Michael and Isabel breathing down my neck I can't even talk to the girl!  
  
So here I am by the lake. I often come out here to swim, and get away from my troubles. Just to pretend that I'm a normal boy, in love with an extraordinary girl. I sit in the sand and toss my boots and socks of. I hastily take off my shirt, and unzip my jeans. Obviously my boxers stay on. you never know who might turn up! The water is deep, so I can dive right in. I go under and then swim to the top. I manage to hear someone scream out,  
  
"What the fuck?!?!" followed by me watching someone fall head first into the water. I expect them to come back up to the surface, but I see no one. Panicking I dive under to look for them. Luckily my powers allow me to see perfectly whether I'm underwater, and in the middle of the night. After 30 seconds of searching, I see something. Swimming as fast as I can I grab them, and haul them to the surface. Getting there I take a huge gasp of air.  
  
"LIZ!" Someone screams behind me. I look at the person in my arms, and want to be sick. Liz is bleed heavily from a deep cut in her head. I take her to the shore.  
  
"What happened?" Alex Whitman asked me. What was I meant to tell him?  
  
"I don't know. I was swimming, and I heard someone scream and fall into the water. I didn't even know who it was that fell in!" I look at the three faces around me, and knew that if I didn't do something soon, Liz would die. "I need to ask you three something."  
  
"What?" They asked at the same time.  
  
"Do you trust me with her life." Alex and Kyle looked like I had grown a second head, but Maria just looked me straight in the eye.  
  
"I know who you are Max Evans, and yes I trust you." She leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "Please save her. Zan." I was shocked, how did a mortal girl, and human girl know my name, unless she was. Ava? No Ava was dead, and I didn't love this girl as a man loves a woman. perhaps a sister. ok straying from the issue at hand here. I nod at Maria and kneel down to Liz. I place my hand on Liz's head and concentrate on healing her wounds.  
  
"Liz you need to open your eyes." I pleaded with her. She stirred slightly and her eyes opened slightly. I was in. I concentrated on the bringing the cells back together and stopping the blood flow. I could hear Kyle and Alex gasp from behind me, completely shocked at what I wad doing. I knew that when they found out, Michael and Isabel would surely kill me. But I didn't care. I need to heal this girl, this most beautiful girl, so maybe one day she would know that I love her.  
  
*Flash*  
  
My angel, I hope that you will never have to suffer what I had to.  
  
*Flash*  
  
My little witch, how you've grown.  
  
*Flash*  
  
Angus no, please it was a mistake, I lover you. And what about little Lizzie here?  
  
*End Flash*  
  
I was bombarded with images, but from what I could tell Liz was a baby in each of them. Usually when I get flashes, they are of things that the person can remember. but these, surely Liz didn't remember these. maybe they have a hidden meaning. I didn't recognise the other woman in the flashes, but they didn't look like Liz's mother either.  
  
"Max?" I hear a croaky voice ask me. I look down and see Liz staring back at me. She didn't look afraid of even disgusted with me. in fact it almost looked like love shinning in her eyes. but that could just be me.  
  
"Yes Liz?"  
  
"Thanks. for saving my life." She gave a small smile, and I smiled back.  
  
"Sorry for interrupting Max, but we have some things. to discuss. Maybe you should phone Michael and Isabel, to make this easier. And uh. maybe you should put some pants on." Maria gave a small grin.  
  
"Oh. right." I look to Alex and Kyle, seeing them question Maria silently with her eyes. At the shake of her head, they turned to me and looked rather confused. "I'll be right on that." With that I walk towards my car, were my cell phone was, picking my pants and shirt up on the way. Why do I get the feeling this might be a long night. 


	3. Part 2: Dude I’m not an alien

Thanks for the feedback mysticvysgiyi!  
  
Just so you know Bradhadair lives in northern Ireland.  
  
Part 2: Dude I'm not an alien.  
  
May 10 1976  
  
Sometimes I really hate school. In the coven you learn all this magick, things that will matter later in life. But at school I have to learn English! Hello I already speak English perfectly fine! Geeze, its like their implying that our parents didn't teach us very well! But I can't go yet. I'm 15 next May, and then I'm free to do what I like! Though I don't think Ma or Pa will like that too much. But hey they should try telling that to the government! I can so see Ma march right up to Mr Callaghan in downing street telling him to raise the legal limit for leaving school. as if!  
  
So today after school I'm going to collect the plants I need for my spell. I want to scry to see what my future holds. Is Angus the one for me? Should I leave school next year? The endless possibilities that show themselves to me. Ok so I might only be 14, but I want to know what is in store!  
  
To scry: use shallow water in a bowl. Water is easy to use, but its not, well, reliable. If something reflects in the water, like clouds, you don't see everything. Plus I'm not really that in tune with the water. unlike Angus. any way. To get the best results, crystals are good, they show the truth, but are hard to find, and more then I can afford! Using stones is also good, but that's really only used if your checking up on someone else. Angus. really head stay out of the clouds!  
  
I like to scry with fire. We're in tune with each other. I would use fire all the time if I could, though that would blow up some of the potions! I can see past, present or future in the fire, and is as true to me as anything.  
  
I love the fire.  
  
Bradhadair  
  
Max's POV  
  
It had been an hour since the accident where Liz nearly lost her life. An hour in which Max was losing his mind. Michael quizzed him on the phone, but when Max wouldn't give out more information then needed, Michael told him they would be on their way. Looking out into the horizon he could see Michael and Isabel driving up, in his father's car.  
  
"Looks like the rest of the troops are here." I heard Alex comment, but I wasn't paying to much attention. My focus kept glancing towards Liz. I honestly thought she would freak, but she just kept smiling. She didn't say a single word though for the whole hour. My gaze is pulled away from her, however, when I Michael sits next to be on a rock, and Isabel just hovers.  
  
"What is this about Max? I was meant to meet Cindy and Barbie at the mall half an hour ago! (sorry couldn't help it. Cindy and Barbie hehe!) They are not going to like it you know!" Yep that's my sister the Ice Queen. well technically the Ice Princess. going way of the issue at hand here!  
  
"This is more important then that." I looked them both in the eyes. "They know" I stressed. It took a moment for it to click in their heads, but when it did, Michael exploded.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY KNOW MAXWELL??? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO? WAS IT LIKE 'LIZ I LOVE YOU BUT SEE I'M AN ALIEN AS WELL AS MY BEST FRIEND AND SISTER'???" Michael Gurien I am so gonna kick your ass.  
  
"What?" I hear Liz, Alex and Kyle say at the same time. I could see that Alex and Kyle where stuck on the alien thing. But looking towards Liz I knew she was thinking about the other thing.  
  
"Michael I didn't say I was an alien. That's all you buddy. But I had to heal Liz." I explained what happened to them, including Maria knowing my name, my [I]other[/I] name.  
  
"So how do you know who we are?" Isabel asked. She remained quiet all through Michael's out burst. I could tell she wasn't angry at me, I couldn't let an innocent person die. "Are you Ava. the fourth alien?" She inquired. God I hope it isn't Maria!  
  
"Are you kidding me? Please I'm 100% human baby!" Maria did a little twirl for emphasis.  
  
"You sure, you don't look human." I heard Michael mutter under his breath. I think Maria did too, but chose to ignore it. I looked again at the other 2 guys, and surprisingly they had calmed down remarkably. Really movies don't show that happening. The humans always run away!  
  
"As I was saying, before space boy interrupted," Maria continued, flashing Michael a smirk, "I'm human. just not a normal human." I could see Michael about to say something, but instead I heard Maria mutter a spell. "His voice makes my head pound, so for the 5 minutes space boy will make no sound!" A green light surrounded Michael for a moment, then it disappeared. "Cool, it worked. It was a bit. uh. crap. but it worked. Try making a sound. [I]Mikey[/I]" Michael hated that nickname, and I saw him go to argue with her, but nothing came out.  
  
"What are you?" Isabel asked, with her eyes wide open.  
  
"A full blooded witch. And you 3 are apart of the royal 4!"  
  
"But how do you know that?" I hear myself ask.  
  
"You see, one of your protectors, Serena, got very sick, and she came to get my families help. This is in the year 1952. My family know some basic healing, and as the only witch family for miles, Serena had no choice but to ask for their help. There are 7 main witch clans. I come from a branch of the Burnhide clan, but Brightendales usually the healers. but I'm getting off the topic. Anyway they couldn't save her, but her powers for protection where passed onto my grandmother, passed onto my mother, and have now been passed onto me, along with some knowledge of you and your planet. So I'm your protector. The other protector works for the other side." I watched Maria turn to Liz. "This is very star wars isn't it."  
  
"Nah. definitely one for the twilight zone." Alex piped in.  
  
"So how do they know about you being a witch?" Isabel asked.  
  
"They've always known. Its not really a secret, its just the people of this town chose to think that it doesn't exist. Its like the people in sunnydale always forgetting about the demons in the next season. Buffy had it easy."  
  
"Well apart from the dying twice." Kyle added. "And falling in love with 2 vampires. Having a kid sister being the key! Her best friend going evil, and then having the angel spin off, where 2 vampires have a kid, a demon who reads your thoughts when you sing, Cordy becoming part demon." we all look at Kyle. "What the chicks in them are totally hot. Plus there's a witch in it, so I was studying it for help in starting this Coven!  
  
"Coven?" What's a Coven???  
  
"You practice witch craft among other things. You don't have to be a full- blooded witch to practice, it just helps. That's why Alex and Kyle are going to find it harder then I and L." she paused, and looked slightly horrified "I mean, Liz, Alex and Kyle are going to find it harder then me." She revised, but I knew what she was thinking. Liz was a full-blooded witch, even if Liz didn't know it. Maybe that kinda explains the flashes that I got.  
  
"Sounds pretty cool." Michael spoke up. I guess the 5 minutes had passed.  
  
"If you like, you can join. I mean it could help you control your powers!" Maria offered. What would that be like? Ok I'm not that fascinated by Magick, I have enough power on my own. but it would mean more time with Liz. though I am gonna kill Michael for what he said. Both Michael and Isabel agreed.  
  
"What the heck! Why not!" I grinned at Maria.  
  
"Well ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first meeting or elemental. Let the magick begin." 


End file.
